


【果珍】Steal my heart-11

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528





	【果珍】Steal my heart-11

十一.《爱做练习题》

 

 

“小国，水有点凉，你等会再….咦？”

 

从浴室出来的金硕珍疑惑的看了看手忙脚乱的田柾国。

 

“小国？”

 

歪了歪头的金硕珍靠到对方床边，他头发还没擦干，冒着水汽的眼神也湿漉漉的。

 

“你脸怎么红啦？”

 

 

“没…没有。”

 

刚刚收到lucy传的文件又随手点开的田柾国正非常没底气的说着谎。

 

那是个视频文件，名字叫《爱做练习题》，他看着还以为是什么青春微电影，一点开眼里脑里都炸开了花。

 

开始只是两个男生躺在寝室床上看一本习题册，后来一个男生将手放到另一个男生胸口开始揉。

 

揉啊揉啊揉，活像揉面团，然后面团就开始叫唤…叫着叫着就滚到了一起。

 

这什么《爱做练习题》啊！这根本就是《做爱练习题》！！！

 

最关键的就是那面团长得和他的小桃子有一丁点像，其实只是眼角弧度那，却也气得田柾国想摔手机，恨不得钻手机里把那欠爪子摸人的男生拎出来揍一顿。

 

气过后又是满耳朵软软的叫声，叫得他心热脸烫，刚要关手机，好巧不巧金硕珍就出来了。

 

 

“好像也不是很烫，就是…你眼睛瞪这么大干嘛？”

 

拿脸贴了贴对方脸颊，发现不算太热，金硕珍这才有些放心，却发现视线里那双兔子眼睛又睁得溜溜圆。

 

 

“我…你…我给你擦头发….”

 

帮人擦头发时，田柾国只觉得心又开始扑通扑通使劲乱蹦哒。

 

小桃子的脸被热水浸得很香软，还带着蜜桃味沐浴露的甜，刚刚一贴上他，他就立刻尴尬的把下身都藏进被子。

 

想想他们有时候睡在一起，清晨后也是田柾国先偷偷下床。

 

后来，他连着买了好几条相同款的家居裤，不然一次洗一条，他不够换。

 

“唔…疼...”

 

就在这时，金硕珍嗓子眼一声闷哼惊得田柾国差点把毛巾掉地上。其实是他胡思乱想手劲大，擦得金硕珍头皮疼。

 

可兔子先生已经魂游天外，他觉得那哼哼的声音特别好听，哼得他骨头都软到没劲了。

 

他还想听….

 

“阿珍..”

 

“嗯？”

 

“脸往后仰一下…”

 

 

听到对方的要求，金硕珍听话的仰起头，他本来是蹲在田柾国床边的，现在仰起脸，两人视线终于相接。

 

感觉到头上的毛巾也不再摩擦着头发，他还想问，但额头落下一个轻轻的吻。

 

他的兔子先生正捧着他的脸，一点点吻下去。

 

唇轻轻交叠时，金硕珍觉得姿势不舒服，加上紧张，睫毛颤得厉害。

 

“.…啊..”

 

被一把捞起来带到床上时，金硕珍的表情懵懵的，赛过衣服上的小屁桃。

 

“小国是想要这么接吻吗？”

 

比起纯真的表情，纯真的问句真能令兔血沸腾，田柾国急得兔子耳朵痒成一片，又不敢吓着桃子。

 

他决定问一个非常严肃的问题。

 

“那个…就是…你看过那种电影吗？…”

 

 

“哪种电影？”

 

看着对方说话慌里慌张磕磕巴巴，白白兔牙都露出来，金硕珍开心得笑弯了眼角。

 

 

“就是…两个人一起..做…做…做练习题的那种！”

 

兔子先生嗓音偏清澈，一拔高就跟来了句技巧式花腔似的，彻底把桃子精吓到了。

 

做…做….做练习题？饶是聪明灵透的桃子精也不懂了。

 

“做…哪科的呀？”

 

他觉得不懂就问，别让田柾国越来越着急才好。

 

于是问一句，就靠近对方一点。

 

“难么？”

 

看田柾国憋得脸通红，好像是挺难的。

 

“小国你和我讲讲吧，你别急，脸都红….啊…”

 

左胸突然被一只兔爪按着轻轻揉了揉，金硕珍声音都变了调，本来就是平平的地方被那只手一模一揉，怎么忽然有些麻酥酥的。

 

像小股小股电流顺着胸口蔓延到全身，感觉很奇怪。

 

 

“就是….这种…阿阿阿阿珍，你你你你你别哭！我不是故意的！我…我….”

 

田柾国自己说完也不好意思，老老实实把爪子抽回来，却看到桃子精眼眶都红了，顿时吓得把人抱在怀里，抱着还掂了掂。

 

他这招纯粹是小时候跟隔壁一位阿姨学的，那位阿姨生了个白白嫩嫩的小宝宝，小宝宝一哭她就抱着掂一掂，只要这么一做，小宝宝绝对就不哭了，胖乎乎的脸上都是笑。

 

所以田柾国也拿这招哄他的桃子宝宝。

 

 

“我不是女孩子….”

 

 

“我知道！我知道阿珍不是女孩子！我..我就是看那个..那个什么…”

 

 

“小国看了坏东西，男生女生那种，我知道了…你别说了。”

 

金硕珍心里闷闷的，他不傻，现在也想明白是怎么回事了。

 

高中时班里也有些无聊的男生故意把放着影片的MP4随便扔别人桌上，他当时看了几眼觉得头都疼。

 

好吵，好烦，好暴力！

 

那男生长那么高那么胖，感觉能把那女孩压死，真够可怕的。

 

可田柾国不是喜欢自己么，自己是男生啊，他为什么还要看那种电影….

 

 

怎么也解释不清的田柾国恨不得长出八张嘴，他现在真成了兔子三瓣嘴，动来动去发不出声。

 

“阿珍，不是的..你听我给我说，我看的不是你想的那个….”

 

“阿珍，我给你看..你看了..看了别怕啊…”

 

最好的方法就是亲眼见证了，但田柾国很怕金硕珍会反感，犹豫了会才默默掏出手机点开了传说中的那道题。

 

 

金硕珍还真的认认真真凑过去看了看，看着看着眼睛也越瞪越大，和旁边那只兔子有一拼。

 

过了会，他才小小声问了句。

 

“...他为什么哭？”

 

这个他指的是被压在下面又被揉又被摸又被咬的男生。

 

 

“可能…疼吧…”

 

话说出口，田柾国的嗓音都变得有些沙哑，他不自然的咳了咳，感觉身下某处蹭得裤子越来越难受。

 

 

“他疼怎么还让对方再用力点啊？”

 

 

“那..就是舒服吧…”

 

 

“你刚才这样摸我..是想让我舒服吗？”

 

金硕珍问得直接，其实自己也有些羞，他一羞时嘴唇就会异常的红。

 

而耳朵也都通红的兔子先生现在不得不承认，他的桃子宝宝真的很聪明。

 

也很可爱。

 

他全程根本就不看那个电影了，一直在盯着金硕珍的脸，桃子好像有些熟的迹象，一点点长成了饱满轮廓。

 

圆圆滚滚，甜甜乖乖。

 

 

“做这种事的话，阿珍会讨厌吗？”

 

这一次，田柾国问得流畅多了，感觉就像在心里演练了千百回。

 

问完了就紧张兮兮的盯着对方，生怕那人一生气就不搭理自己了。

 

等了好久好久，才听到句轻声回应。

 

 

“.…疼就讨厌，舒服就不讨厌…”

 

 

那是讨厌，还是不讨厌呢？

 

问题当前，揣着砰砰乱跳心脏的兔子先生却什么都顾不上了，他想让小桃子舒服起来。

 

舒服的哼一哼，那声音该有多好听。

 

揉面团是个技术活，可这也要看面团是由什么组成。

 

对于电影里做题的那个男生，田柾国可是一点都不感兴趣，一心只想着自己手心的桃子团。

 

粉白的皮，软软的内里。

 

“小国..你别..别咬我….”

 

反应过来时，金硕珍发现自己都被田柾国罩在那条巨大的被里了，闷闷的。

 

后来，金硕珍也说不出话了，他什么都看不见，就感觉脸颊处的吻缓慢而温存，但身上的那双手却在胡乱的探访。

 

摸上摸下，也抓着他的全部理智和感官。

 

“啊….”

 

又痛又舒服的地方被摸到时，金硕珍开始挣扎，他觉得耳边的声音越来越急促。

 

兔子也会喘得这么大声吗？喘的时候…也会咬别人耳朵吗？…

 

“.…小国…不行…不要弄..”

 

一直和母亲生活的金硕珍对这种事其实不太热衷，他听以前一位朋友说，右手是单身汉的好朋友，可他就觉得自己不是很需要和这个朋友亲密接触。

 

所以被握住时，敏感得几乎快要哭出来，使劲的夹着腿，夹得紧紧的扭动着。

 

最后时刻他根本忍不住尖叫，随后把头埋在田柾国怀里死也不抬起来。

 

“...对不起小国，弄脏了你的手..”

 

被里很热，他的身体也很热，虚脱一样的不想动，任田柾国拿了纸巾帮他擦。

 

被擦拭时，他还是并着腿，用被子捂着脸不肯看对方。

 

 

“...有没有摸痛你啊？给我看看吧。”

 

田柾国其实也满脸通红，刚刚他是蹭着金硕珍的腿射出来的，一时间忘了轻重，怕自己手劲太大把金硕珍皮肤揉坏。

 

 

“….没有，想睡觉..”

 

金硕珍只要一累，困劲也来得快，现在他身子轻飘飘没力气，很想睡。

 

 

于是田柾国利索的关掉寝室的灯，躺到床上主动伸出胳膊，让桃子精能愉快的枕在上面。

 

“小国，你说…洋装好看吗？…”

 

 

“什么样子的？你穿吗？”

 

听着对方睡意朦胧的话，田柾国心里暖暖的，轻轻在对方唇上亲了亲。

 

 

“.….就是…裙子…”

 

结果还不等说完，金硕珍就彻底陷入了梦乡。

 

听得一知半解的某兔倒还在好奇，裙子？我的小桃子要穿裙子吗？什么样的裙子？

 

那应该….很好看很好看的吧。

 

嘻嘻。

 

 

TBC


End file.
